Talking Body
by Kalia Devereaux
Summary: Hesh comes home one day to find Logan dancing


_**Disclaimer: **__My story but not my characters__**.  
Warnings: **__Incestie Goodness__**  
**__**Pairings: **__Hesh x Logan  
__**Summary: **__Porn. Pure Porn_

_AN: I haven't published or written anything for a LOOOOOOOOOONG time and this was written late night while very tired. It hasn't been beta read. I wrote this for my sister who is commonly known as EvoIIICE9A. Is a song fic pretty much based off the song Talking Body by Tove Lo. Also based off the character models below._

_Hesh: /tagged/Jeremy-Baudoin  
Logan: /search/Andrew+Hulme_

* * *

**~Talking Body ~  
By Kalia Devereaux**

* * *

Hesh sighed in relief as he parked his car in the driveway of his and Logan's home. It had been a long day at the office. Once the war was over, he and Logan opened a security firm. Hesh had spent the day negotiating a new contract which was usually something Logan was better at but it had been Logan's day off so Hesh had to deal with the tedious administrative side of their company.

All he wanted to do now was having a nice long shower, a piping hot meal made by his beloved and sleep. So he pulled his weary bones from his truck and stepped into the house only to be greeted by the loud pop tune he hadn't heard before.

_'Now if we're TALKING BODY  
You've got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on' _

The song ended as he kicked off his shoes and put his coat over the arm of the couch making his way into the kitchen where another tune started up. This one a bit slower

_'Bed, stay in bed,  
The feeling of your skin locked in my head  
Smoke smoke me broke  
I don't care, I'm down for what you want  
Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here  
'Cause you dry my tears  
Yeah, summer loving and fights  
How it is for us, and it's all because'_

Hesh walked into the kitchen as the chorus of the song started again and he realised it was the same song. The next thing he sees is Logan. Well to be corrected, Logan's behind. His brother &amp; also lover was standing with a peeler in hand, using it as a mic as he swung his very naked hips to the upbeat tune.

Hesh could never resist the sight of Logan naked in funny enough, in just an apron. He felt the heat building below but chose not to make his presence known as he watched Logan for a bit longer. Listening as his brother sung slightly off key to the song, rolling his hips and dancing without a care in the world and any knowledge he was being watched.

Once the song started at the beginning again and before Hesh could take it no more, he quietly paced across the kitchen and snuck his arms around Logan's waist, pulling the dirty blonde haired male against him. Logan squealed and jumped a little in fright but after the initial shock knew it could only be one person.

"Why do you only dance like that when I'm not home?" Hesh whispered with an underlining tone of hunger into Logan's ear before sucking on his earlobe.

Logan gave a soft moan and pressed further back against Hesh feeling the definite awaking arousal within Hesh's pants. Logan turned his head to the side to get a better look at Hesh; lips slightly parted as he pulled Hesh's lips to his and gave him a desperate, needy kiss.

As they parted, Logan rolled his head back onto Hesh's strong shoulder, his hips still swaying to the music only causing Hesh's work slacks to become more constricting. "If I danced like this when you were home, I'd never be able to finish the song." Logan dropped the peeler on to the chopping board along with the carrot he had been peeling. "And I'd never get any cooking done either"

Hesh slipped his hand under the front of the apron, resting on Logan's toned stomach and slowly making its way down to run his long digits in the well groomed pubes and further to stroke the underside of Logan's semi erect cock.

"This is true but well I rather have you for my meal if I was to come home to the sight of you like this most nights."

Hesh spun Logan to face him and without warning, threw Logan over his shoulder and carrying his surprised brother upstairs to their room. As he moved up the stairs, Logan complained that he had to make dinner but Hesh knew it was only a half-hearted complaint as he threw Logan onto the bed.

Logan eyed Hesh up and down as his brother stood at the end of the bed, slowly unbuttoning his white dress shirt, pulling it free before undoing his belt and pants, letting it all fall off his body to the floor around him.

"Enjoying what you see dear brother?" Hesh purred as he walked closer to the bed as he pulled down his underwear, leaving him with only his black rimmed glasses on.

Logan licked his lips and beckoned his brother to join him on the bed. "When do I not enjoy the sight of you? Clothed or otherwise?"

Logan reached up when Hesh climbed over him and took off the glasses, throwing them somewhere unknown on the floor before pulling Hesh down for a deep passionate kiss. After a bit of kissing and rolling about the bed, Logan ended on top of Hesh. He sat up and slowly untied the apron, throwing it to the floor.

Hesh soaked in every detail of the very aroused Logan that straddled his waist. Taking in every little hair on his body. To all the moles that seemed to cover a big chunk of his left side of his chest and arms all the way to his face.

"Hesh, please…" came the plea from Logan. It hadn't gone unnoticed to Hesh that Logan's cock twitched with excitement just from being watched as it strained and pressed against his stomach. In Logan's hand was the bottle of lube.

Hesh couldn't resist Logan's plea as he took the bottle and placed some of the clear liquid on his fingers, reaching between them and finding that little puckered hole of Logan's. Circling his finger around the ring of muscle twice before his finger was sucked in with just a little push. Logan immediately started rocking his hips up along the digit as the lubricate coated his inner walls. Soon it was met with a second and what started as heavy breathing from Logan because echoes of moans filling the room.

Hesh scissored his fingers trying to stretch the lust crazed brother of his that bounced on his fingers and the sight alone had Hesh's engorged member aching.

"Slow down Logan, I'm never going to get the third finger in if you keep bouncing like that"

Logan opened his eyes that had slide shut while in the throes of passion. His eyes heavy with need as he looked down at Hesh, "I need more. David, please fill me"

Hesh groaned as he tried to retain self-control. His brother only called him by his birth name when he really wanted something bad. "I don't want to hurt you"

The look that Logan gave Hesh required no words on his part as the next minute Hesh was lubing up his own cock with his spare hand before slowly removing his abused fingers, ignoring the whimper from Logan before guiding his cock to replace his fingers.

Logan slide down hard on Hesh's cock too fast and his body stiffened, head thrown back in a strangled bit back cry as his throat clenched from the sharp pain. But the strangled cry subsided as the pain did and became a pleasured moan.

The feeling to Hesh was delight as he was suddenly completely engulfed in the heat that was Logan but the pain to Logan didn't go unnoticed.

"You okay?" Came the concerned question between rough breaths from Hesh. "You should have taken it slow"

Logan rocked his hips and smiled down at Hesh as he started lifting up off the thick member only to work back down when he reached the head. "I'm okay Hesh, I promise"

The room filled with moans as Logan gradually picked up the pace. After a bit, Hesh had noticed that Logan hadn't graced his ears with one of his ear burning moans. The one that Hesh can still hear for days after making love to Logan. So he grabbed Logan's waist and with much practiced, flipped them so Logan's back is on the bed and Hesh towers over him.

Hesh brings Logan's legs around so they rest over his shoulders and with the familiar angle he thrusts into Logan, watching his brother's face as it lit up brighter than as they say '4th of July Fireworks' and that earth shattering moan leaves Logan's lips. Hesh knew he hit his mark, especially when he chose to abuse it a bit and Logan starts crying out 'David' like it's a mantra.

Hesh started feeling his own release building around the moment he knew Logan was so close. He could feel the wall of muscle tightening around him as Logan became on the verge of completely losing it.

Hesh kissed along Logan's lightly sweat covered chest, along his collarbone, to his neck before claiming his brother's lips. As he pulled back for air, Logan looked into Hesh's green eyes with a face full of desperation.

"David, I can't…"

Hesh nodded telling Logan he didn't have to say anything. "I can't hold out much longer either, little brother. I don't want to. Show me that beautiful face as you cum"

Hesh gave Logan another loving kiss before thrusting against Logan's prostate a few more times in desperation. Watching Logan's head rolled back, his back arched and his inner walls clamped down tight on Hesh's cock as he came between them. Long thick streams of cum landing across his stomach and chest.

Hesh came at the same time as Logan. The walls around his member milking him as he thrust with great vigour, filling Logan.

Hesh only just managed to keep himself from falling on his brother once he had emptied himself completely. Panting heavily as he felt adrenaline rush through his body as they both came down from their high.

Hesh leant down and buried his face in Logan's neck, taking in his scent and kissing the flesh there before placing a kiss on his lover's lips and gently pulling out. Only then did he roll beside Logan and collapse.

The two came together and snuggled while they enjoyed the high of release, Logan being careful not to get the mess of cum on his stomach and chest on Hesh. They lay silent together for a bit before Logan softly laughed to himself.

"What are you finding funny?"

Logan grinned up at Hesh, "I guess we'll be ordering out tonight"

Hesh rolled away from Logan slightly as he grabbed the wet wipe off the bedside table and saw that the clock read 7:30pm.

He pulled one of the wipes out and started cleaning up Logan as well as the little bit that got on him before leaning in and kisses Logan with a naughty grin across his face.

"Good. Then we can work that off afterwards."

Logan laughed before pulling Hesh down for another kiss. The two laid in bed just kissing for another half hour before hunger for food got the better of them. Downstairs the song still played on.

_'Now if we're TALKING BODY  
You've got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on'_


End file.
